The Jashinist Siblings
by Chris Rode
Summary: Hidan responds to a call from Jashin and ends up with a problem even bigger than himself. Hiden, on the other hand, can't choose between hating her new-found twin or admit to loving him. And how are the other Akatsuki dealing with this? Well, read to find out, duh. *Rated M for sexual themes and, of course, Hidan and Hiden ;P*
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I really shouldn't be writing another story, but I couldn't help it! The idea was just too tempting! I'm a write-a-holic, okay? I have a problem, and I am so not going to fix it XD**

**So, just deal with it and enjoy the story :D**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. However, Hiden is my original character. You have been warned.**_

"Will you shut the hell up already?! Just shut up! All you ever do is whine, and complain, and ramble on about every little fucking thing and I'm tired of it!" I yelled, storming away from my twin as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Well, you're not a fucking saint yourself, little miss 'Why can't I get a fucking boyfriend?'!" He shouted back, following me. "If it's not one thing, it's another! Kakuzu, why don't you buy me this dress? Pein, why do I have to attend meetings? Deidara, when will you stop eye-raping me?" He said in a shitty imitation of my voice. I rounded on him once in the kitchen, getting right up in his face, oblivious to the fact that we were gathering an audience.

"At least I don't try to fucking molest every Jashin-damn guy I can get my damn hands on!" I yelled, balling my fists up at my side. "When you can't seduce Kakuzu, you move right on to Deidara, or Itachi, or even Sasori, for Jashin knows what reason!"

"Hey!" The redheaded puppeteer complained from the couch in the living room. We ignored him.

"I'm a guy! Guys have needs! And it's not like anyone's chasing after you!" He exclaimed; I gasped, slightly offended.

"Hey!" Deidara complained from next to Sasori, though the others just chuckled.

"Well, you're not much of a fucking looker, either, blood-breath!" I told him angrily. He growled.

"Pink-eyes!" He shouted back.

"Ass-whore!"

"Ass-wipe!"

"Fuck-face!"

"Fuck you!" He lunged at me, tackling me to the ground where a heated grappling match ensued. I was vaguely aware of some of the other Akatsuki cheering us on, taking bets, but we were soon separated by strong bodies, each belonging to a certain ginger that I oh-so loathed.

"Alright, break it up you two." Pein commanded, appearing between his Animal and Human Paths, who restrained us from ripping at each other's throats. "Hidan, apologize to Hiden." He ordered, making me smirk victoriously.

"Fuck no! Why should I apologize?! She's the one who fucking started it!" Hidan accused, making me snarl.

"Up yours, you worthless piece of whore-shit!" I spat back. Soon enough, we were both struggling viciously in the arms of our captors, although it did little good.

"Hiden, you need to apologize, too." Pein said, making me gape at him.

"But it's his fault! He's the one who kept -" He interrupted, pissing me off to no end.

"You both need to apologize, because you're both equally annoying." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. _Yeah, you're the one who's annoyed, fucker._ "Come on, together now." He said with vague hand gestures. We glared at each other, opening our mouths, then closing them quickly, as if to trick the other into apologizing first. The battle of magenta eyes continued.

However, the therapy could not continue, for an angry looking Kakuzu came bursting into the living room just then. "Who the fuck drenched all my money in the bathtub?!" He yelled at everyone, demanding an answer. Hidan and I froze, then pointed at each other.

"S/He did it!" We both shouted at the same time before returning to glaring at each other.

"Kakuzu, can't this wait until -" Kakuzu cut Pein off this time, giving me a moment of inner-satisfaction.

"No, they'll endure their punishment right now." Kakuzu growled, using his threads to take us from Pein's Paths and pull us away, kicking and screaming as we clawed at the threads. Hell, any punishment from Pein was better than one from Kakuzu. The man was a fucking sadist!

"See what you did? Now you got me in trouble, too, Hiden!" Hidan shouted at me quietly as Kakuzu dragged us along.

"Hey! You're the one who filled the tub with water, asshole! I only meant to hide the money!" I whisper-shouted back, although I was perfectly certain the miser could hear us just fine.

"My ass you did! S'at why you told me where you hid it? Fucking cheap-ass bitch..." He muttered this last, but I heard and kicked him in the shin. "OW! Son of a cock-sucking whore!" He groaned, holding his knee in one hand while the other lashed out to slap me in the face. I snarled and hit him back, initiating a minimized version of the usual fights we'd get into.

Suddenly, we were tossing into a room, landing harshly on the floor as Kakuzu locked the door after entering. I realized we were in the weapons storage room, and immediately reached for a spear I saw beside an open box. But Kakuzu's threads wrapped around my wrist and stopped me, doing the same with my other hand and tying them above my head as he repeated the action with Hidan. He raised up so we hung from his threads, our feet just barely touching the ground.

"You'll pay for ruining my money, brats." The old man growled dangerously. "As if one Hidan wasn't bad enough, now I've got two to annoy the living shit out of me? Life really does hate me." He muttered to himself.

"Oi! It's not like I chose to be here! If it weren't for that damned Leader of yours, none of this would have ever happened!" I yelled defiantly. He paused and seemed to think for a moment, then chuckled darkly.

"You're right. I'll have to have a word with him later about this. But, for now, your punishment." He said. Damn, and I thought that would have worked.

* * *

Hidan and I were sent out of the room together while Kakuzu offered (so kindly, pfft) to clean up the mess we made. I rubbed my backside while Hidan tended to the bruises on his arms.

"What the hell kind of punishment was that? I think I would have preferred being raped." I said, almost seriously. But Hidan and I looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Getting raped by Kakuzu? Not a chance!" Hidan exclaimed in amusement. "That old fucker is as impotent as a cactus!" I laughed harder at that as we made our way down the hallway, eventually ending up back in the living room.

"I see you two made up." Kisame noted from the couch, where he had sat down next to Itachi. We just grinned as we made our way to the kitchen, simultaneously raiding the fridge for any food. Our hands brushed together as we both reached for the soda, and we looked at each other for a moment. Despite my inner warnings, I was the first to blush and back off, deciding to search the cabinets instead. _Damnit, brain, what the hell's a matter with you? We were, like, this close [insert itty-bitty sign here]!_

Allow me to explain...

* * *

Hidan was just sitting in his room, whining to Kakuzu, as per usual, about nothing in particular. Suddenly, Pein burst in, looking panicked. The two immortals immediately shot up from their seats, frantic at the sight of their frazzled Leader.

"What's wrong?" Kakuzu asked worriedly.

"Hidan...need you...now." Was all Pein could say before he ran back out, leaving the door wide open. Kakuzu stepped forward, but Hidan gave him a hard shove on the chest, not really having the desired effect.

"Oi, move fucker! He said me, not you." The Jashinist said with a proud smirk before heading out. Kakuzu just sighed and shook his head, returning to his desk to read.  
Hidan followed Leader down the hall and toward his office. As he neared, he could see a light shining from inside, which Pein refused to approach. He joined the ginger at the door, curiously peeking in.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to shield his eyes from the bright light.

"Dunno. It asked for you." Pein said, still slightly out of breath. Hidan narrowed his eyes.

"It asked for me? What exactly is _it_?" He asked as he stepped forward. The light immediately engulfed him, although he didn't notice the rest of the world disappearing from behind him. He simply kept walking until a shape began to take form. He gazed up at the blazing Jashin symbol that now floated before him. Yeah, this was definitely for him.

_"Come to me..."_ A deep, whispery voice beckoned. Hidan's heart raced as his mind fathomed whose voice that could be. Mouth agape, he stepped forward, reaching a tentative hand out to touch the large symbol. Strange, the flames didn't burn him. Actually, they felt cold, as did the metal the symbol was apparently made out of.

Upon his touch, he felt a ripple of something electrifying surging throughout his body, paralyzing him for a moment.

_"My son...your destiny be divided, amoungst all other things...strive not to be one-sided, you must trust in other beings..."_ The voice whispered. _"A curious prophecy undone at last, hope be quick-footed, hope be fast..."_ And with those words, the voice faded away, as did the vision around Hidan, causing him to fall onto the floor of Pein's office.

"Hidan, are you alright?" Leader asked, crouching by his side as Hidan groaned and sat up, shaking his dazed head. A nearly identical sound sounded from the other side of Pein's desk, causing the two to curiously glance up.

They stood and peeked over the desk, seeing a girl sitting up on her own. She had long, flowing silver hair, and violet eyes that fluttered open. She looked up at the two people looming over her, immediately becoming suspicious as she stood and dusted herself off.

"Who in Jashin's name are you heathens?" She asked irritably, not liking the fact that she'd awoken in a strange place with strange people looking at her funny.

"You're calling _us_ heathens?" Hidan asked incredulously.

"Well, what the hell else am I supposed to call you? I suddenly wake up in a strange place, with strange people, and no memory of my past, and you have the fucking audacity to question me? Fuck off." She gave them the finger as she stomped around the desk, heading for the door. Pein used a scaled-down version of his Almighty Pull to close it before she could get out. She whirled around to face them again. "What's your fucking problem?" She asked annoyedly.

"Goodness, her mouth is nearly as foul as yours, Hidan." Pein said in slight amusement. "Come to think of it, she looks a lot like you, too." He seemed pensive now. "What did that thing tell you before?" He asked curiously.

"I dunno, something about destinies and prophecies and hope and such." Hidan said, cautiously approaching the girl with a scrutinizing face. "She does look a lot like me." He said, more to himself as he reached a hand up to touch her face. She flung her hand out to stop him, gripping his wrist.

But the two were forced away from each other by a spark of electricity coursing through their connected skin. They each studied their hands curiously, then looked at each other again. "I wonder..." The girl whispered aloud, reaching her hand up this time. Except, she didn't touch his face gently. She slapped it - hard. Another crackle of seemingly harmless electricity.

"OW! Goddamnit, bitch, that hurt!" He yelled, holding his reddening face. The girl smiled.

"Well, that's interesting." She said in amusement.

"What's interesting?" Hidan asked angrily. Her smile widened.

"This." She slapped him again, on the other side of his face. He gaped at her, then growled and slapped her back. "Oi! What the hell was that for?" She asked, rubbing her face.

"What the hell do you think, bitch?" Hidan spat at her. Pein stepped between them, putting up his hands in warning.

"Calm down, we need to figure this out." He said commandingly as the two begrudgingly ceased their attacks on each other. "Now, explain to me exactly what happened, Hidan."

So the Jashinist did, with the girl listening intently. Pein seemed to catch on quicker than the two zealots.

"Divided destinies? Doesn't that sound a bit like a, I don't know, a hint, maybe?" He asked sarcastically, getting a glare from the two.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think she's..." Hidan trailed off, glancing at the girl that looked ridiculously similar to him. "You don't think she's me, do you?" He asked worriedly, turning back to Pein.

"Hey, what's with the tone? You say that like it's a bad thing." She grumbled. Hidan laughed humorlessly.

"It is, in my book." He stated simply. She was about to throw a witty retort back at him, but Pein interrupted, something she came to hate.

"Actually, I do think she's you. Or, a female version of you, at least." He said. "I mean, come on. Same hair, same eyes, same foul language. Look, she's even wearing the same pendant." He pointed out, gesturing to the charm necklace around her neck, which they all looked at.

"That's Jashin's symbol." Hidan stated the obvious. The girl slapped him upside the head.

"Of course it is, you dolt! All proper Jashinists wear them. I see you've got the same." She noted, pointing to his own pendant. His hand subconsciously went up to grasp it loosely, an automatic reflex whenever his religion was mentioned.

"So you're a Jashinist, too, then?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. _He really is thick, isn't he?_ she thought to herself.

"That would appear to be the case, idiot." She said, mumbling the last part under her breath. He didn't seem to notice, which only enforced the meaning of the name.

"So what're we gonna do now?" Hidan asked, turning back to Pein. He took a breath and shrugged.

"No clue. If your god sent her to you, I suppose that makes her your responsibility." He said, making them both gape.

"You must be joking! I don't need a fucking babysitter! Especially not this dunce!" She yelled, horrified at the thought of the zealot watching over her, though she wasn't exactly sure why. Although, for a first impression, he didn't do so well. The again, neither did she.

"I'm afraid there's no other option. Until we find out exactly what's going to happen with you being around, you'll stay under Hidan and Kakuzu's watch." Pein declared.

"Who in bloody hell is Kakuzu?" She asked frustratedly.

* * *

So, clearly, our "relationship" (if you could even call it that) hadn't started out so well. Still, I came to like it here well enough. Free food, hot guys, another Jashinist to poke fun at. Honestly, despite all my bitching, it was pretty nice here. Pein didn't even send me out on missions. When Kakuzu and Hidan had to go out somewhere, he'd leave me with one of the others, most commonly Deidara and Sasori.

And yet, I couldn't help but develop feelings for my other half, however odd that sounded. I mean, I guess I didn't quite show it, what with our constant bickering, but it was there - the feeling. The feeling of being connected to him, by some invisible, abstract force that be the powers of Lord Jashin. Being a loyal follower, I had no business questioning my lord. All I knew was that I was sent by him to be with Hidan in some way or another.

Eventually, my name, Hiden, started showing up out of nowhere. First, it slips from one person's mouth in an attempt to say Hidan when addressing me by mistake, and it just caught on, I suppose. I didn't mind it, really. It just made me feel more like I belonged, as if I really had a place here. Before, I'd just been Hidan's "twin" or "the female Jashinist" or even "that one bitch" (one time, never happened again, mind you).

And that was how the story of the Jashinist Siblings began.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Let me know in a review, 'cause I love them and I love you! (Unintentional rhyme :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, a few Akatsuki members had gathered in the living room. The TV was turned on, but no one was watching it. Everyone was either reading a book or scroll or something of the sort. I sat in an armchair, slumped down, narrowing my eyes at nothing in particular.

I never did find out the reason I was sent here. Honestly, it kinda ticked me off that I seemingly wasn't allowed to know why I was suddenly brought into existence. As far as everyone else was concerned, I didn't exist before showing up here, which really irked me. Why was it that Hidan got to be the main twin? Why did I have to be the odd one to show up?

I mean, it wasn't like I didn't like it here, surely not. But still, I felt like an outcast amoungst the group. As in, instead of being Hidan, I was just his clone. A girl clone, but whatever. Even with Deidara's roaming eyes, I felt like I didn't belong. Kakuzu despised me more than Hidan himself, I annoyed the hell out of Itachi and Leader. Kisame doesn't seem to mind me too much, but I try to avoid him regardless. I dunno, he just kind of freaks me out, and same goes for Zetsu.

I hadn't seen much of the orange masked kid. Sometimes he'd bound through the house in a hurry, and sometimes I'd see him eating something in the kitchen, but our encounters were short-lived. Not that I minded much. According to everyone else, the kid was even more annoying than me, Hidan and Deidara put together, which was saying something.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone sneaking up behind my chair. I jumped when a hand rested on my shoulder, looking up at its owner. Oh, great. Actually, I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or pestered.

"What is it, Deidara?" I asked when he still didn't let go of my shoulder. The grin he had on his face made me suspicious, but I wasn't as thick as my doppelganger. I could see the look in his eye.

"I just wanted to show you something, un. Come on." He said, walking toward the hall. I sighed and got up, deciding to humor him for a while. I wasn't defenseless - I had all the same jutsu as Hidan, if you could really call it that. The Curse Blood Possession Sacrifice Jutsu, as it had been named, was really a ritual for sacrificing people to Jashin. And every Jashinist was given that ability once becoming a true follower. Unfortunately (or fortunately, I haven't decided yet), there weren't many Jashinists other than Hidan and I. Not that I knew of, anyway.

I followed Deidara to his room, where he let me in first. I sensed him lock the door behind us once he was in, too, but pretended to look around. Weapons room again, huh? Why did I suddenly get an eerie feeling?

"You're not stupid, un." Deidara said. I didn't turn around as I sensed him approach me from behind again.

"No, I'm not." I agreed with a small nod, studying the boxes of weapons around me. Five feet to the nearest one, although I wasn't sure what was in it. I could easily jump for it.

"You knew this was coming." Deidara continued, his hand brushing against my waist as he began to circle around me.

"I had an inkling." I told him, looking up into his eyes as he stood in front of me, that smirk still on his face.

"You won't stop me, un." He said, reaching up to brush his fingers lightly across my face. I chuckled a little.

"Now that, I haven't quite decided yet." I said, making him chuckle, too. He settled his hand on my shoulder, trailing the other up my thigh.

"I suppose the correct phrase would be, 'you can't stop me'." He said, confusing me a little. I tilted my head in question, but his smirk remained and he pulled me close to him. He held up one hand and opened his palm to see one of his tiny clay insects. It suddenly turned to dust, and I furrowed my brows. What was all that about?

I caught on a little too late. My eyes widened and I tried to jump away from him, but he held tight around my waist, his free hand forming a familiar sign in front of his smiling mouth. Damn, how could I have fallen for that? Now I was trapped in his C4 jutsu.

"Yes, that's right. Be an obedient little girl now, un." He purred, making me want to rip his throat out. But he could activate his tiny clay bombs at any time and completely send my body into oblivion. The one thing that could, in fact, kill me. And Hidan, if given the chance.

Disgusted with where this was going, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I tensed when I felt his mouth near mine, breathing hot air into my face. He brushed his lips over mine without actually kissing me, tracing a line across my jaw and back again. When he finally did press his lips to mine, I was forced to comply, opening my mouth to let his tongue slip in and explore the crevasse.

One hand rested on my lower back while the other caressed my breast, gently squeezing and pinching my nipple until it was hard. I forced unwanted sounds of pleasure down my throat, not wanting to make this worse than it already was.

I couldn't help but subconsciously shout for help, although I knew it was useless. The only one who could possibly hear my silent call was Jashin, but I felt weak pleading to him like I was.

My eyes flew open, however, when I felt something tugging at my mind. A sudden sense of urgency - not my own. But I was forced to overlook it as Deidara's hand slipped down to grope my butt, making me yelp and break the kiss.

He didn't seem to mind, though, and instead trailed kisses down to my neck. He gave a harsh suck to my pulse-point, making me have to bite my lip so hard it bled so as not to moan. I was, after all, a masochist. Pain turned me on nearly as much as bare pleasure.

As if reading my mind, he moved the hand on my breast to hold my hip, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh. This time I couldn't stop it, letting out a needy whimper. He chuckled at this, flicking his tongue out to lightly lick over the bite mark he had left.

"See? I knew you wanted me, un." He whispered huskily. I was about to say something witty, that could very well earn me a blow to the head, but I was cut off by the door swinging open. Deidara and I both turned to see a very angry looking Hidan in the doorway. I smiled. I didn't know how and I didn't know why, but I sure was glad he somehow knew I was in trouble.

"Back the hell away from her, Blondie." Hidan growled, stepping towards us. Deidara immediately spun me around, pressing my back against him as he hooked an arm around my neck and held his other hand to his mouth, that same sign formed with his fingers.

"Not a chance. Unless you want my C4 to turn her body to dust, I suggest you keep your distance, un." The blonde threatened as I pulled desperately at his arm. Damn my lack of physical strength...

"Deidara, if you don't let her go right now, I will not hesitate to sacrifice you to Jashin." Hidan shot right back, stepping closer. The blonde bomber chuckled darkly.

"You really must not care for her life, un. How unfortunate." He said teasingly. There was a split second of silence before Hidan lunged forward. Before Deidara could react, my twin grabbed my hand. Electricity coursed through our joined hands, spreading all throughout our bodies without harming us.

Deidara, however, jumped back in surprise, rubbing the arm that had been around my neck. Hidan immediately pulled me to him in a brief hug, neither of us minding the sparks. Then he pushed me behind him, glaring harshly at the blonde.

"Touch her again and I won't let you off so easily with death." He warned in a deadly voice. "Now leave." He ordered, pointing to the door. Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"Of course. Leave it to Hidan to be protective, un." He said sarcastically, moving around us with a sneer. When the door closed, I turned and latched my arms around Hidan's neck, taking him by surprise as we fell to the floor.

I landed on top of him, having to put my hands on his chest to support myself as I straddled him. His hands settled lightly on my hips, our faces inches apart. He gave me a hesitant smile, causing my already red face to heat up even more.

Without a word, he leaned up, pressing his lips experimentally to mine. I was taken aback at first, but quickly found the ability to kiss him back. It didn't feel the same as Deidara's kiss, which, to me, had been cold and meaningless. This kiss was warm and full, stirring up an odd, fuzzy sensation within me, however strange that sounded.

Unfortunately, we had to break away far too soon for my liking in order to breath, panting only slightly heavily. We looked into each other's identical eyes, mine wide from surprise while his were half lidded with something I was too embarrassed to name.

Before he had a chance to say anything, I jumped off of him and darted out of the room. I hurried to the room I shared with him and Kakuzu, slamming the door shut behind me. It took a moment of labored breathing for me to realize that someone else was in the room. And he was looking right at me.

"Is something...wrong?" Kakuzu asked tentatively from his desk. I saw he had his money strung up along the wall with string and clothes pins, newspapers spread out on the floor to catch the dripping water.

"Uh...no." I said, trying to regain myself enough to make it to the bed I shared with Hidan, which had been upgraded from a single to a double for this purpose. I mean, I was his twin and all, so it only made sense to room me with him, right? Guess Leader thought us more like real siblings rather than two people who just look and act a lot alike.

"You're lying." Kakuzu noted, turning in his chair to face me.

"I am not! Nothing's...wrong...really." I said, laying down on my back with my arms crossed behind my head. I could feel his calculating eyes piercing my head, as if to figure out what was going. Of course, he had to resort to asking.

"Then what's...right?" He asked, as if not sure of the terminology. i cracked a small smile.

"Hidan." I said simply. He raised a brow in question, and my smile grew. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later." I told him dismissively. He sighed and shook his head, dropping the subject, although I was sure it was nagging at him not knowing.


	3. Chapter 3

I allowed myself to fall asleep, thinking it would just be a quick nap. But when I opened my eyes again, someone was climbing into the bed. It was already dark, but I knew it was Hidan - I could sense it. Just like I could sense that he lay down facing me.

"Hey." I said quietly, still smiling a little.

"Hey..." He said back unsurely. "You're not...mad, are you?" He asked worriedly. I smiled more.

"Not at all." I said reassuringly, hearing his sigh of relief. "Quite the opposite, actually." I added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I chewed on my lip for a brief moment.

"Well...I want...If I could just try something..." I trailed off uncertainly, not sure what words to use as I bit my sore lip again. I felt his breath waver, thanks to our close proximity.

"Go ahead." He breathed out shakily. I pursed my lips, then decided I might as well. Couldn't end up too badly...

I curiously leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. Sure enough, electricity crackled again, and that same, excited feeling swelled within me. I felt his hand travel up the left side of my body until it reached my head, curling his fingers in my hair as he deepened the kiss.

I brought my hand up to rest on his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly as his tongue slid across my lower lip. I willingly gave him access, swirling my tongue around his in a dance for dominance.

Suddenly, he was on top of me, lifting my right leg up to his side as he moved his lips to my neck, sucking on a different spot than Deidara had. He grinded his lower region into me, making it impossible to suppress a delighted moan.

I clung to his shoulders as he moved ever lower. I felt as if...as if this should happen. As if it was meant to happen. Don't get me wrong, I usually wasn't one to believe in destiny and all that, but I couldn't shake that feeling. That feeling that bubbled up every time he touched the right place, kissed the right spot, and moaned at the right time.

Suddenly, it was as if time had jumped forward, but the sensations still resided within me. Our clothes had disappeared, forgotten somewhere on the floor, and he held my wrists tightly above my head. My eyes had already adjusted to the dark, and mine watched his hazily as he took control. He completely dominated me, but I couldn't find the power to mind it. I was his to bend, his to overpower, just...his. I belonged to him, and I was all too willing to accept that.

As soon as I'd formulated the thought, the room lit up, right in coexistence with our climaxes. Except, we were the ones lighting up the room. Our bodies glowed brilliantly, and nothing else but each other existed. No, it was just us. Just us and love we felt for each other. The love we'd always known was there from the start.

"My son...your destiny be divided, amoungst all other things...strive not to be one-sided, you must trust in other beings...A curious prophecy undone at last, hope be quick-footed, hope be fast..."

The words echoed in my mind, and I had no doubt he heard them, too. The words spoken by our god, Lord Jashin. The words that only made sense now.

"Destiny be divided": two parts of Hidan's mind separated into two individual beings. "Strive not to be one-sided": do not shun those that are different. "Trust in other beings": just as it says, trust others with yourself. And, finally, "A curious prophecy undone at last, hope be quick-footed, hope be fast": Hidan's prophecy revealed, but only through the eyes of his other, me. And hope, that of which we'd found the perfect mate for each other, lasted only but thought a moment. We came to realize, that we are perfect for each other, because we are the same. But those who are the same can never be together. There must be flaws, dislikes, opposites. That is the only way to truly withstand a relationship. Because two things that are the same cannot coexist together. There can only be one, and that one was decided at birth.

I felt it coming before he knew what was going on. And, surprisingly enough, I was ready for it. I knew what must happen, and wished him the best of luck accepting it.

So, as I felt Destiny tugging at my soul, I reached up and cupped Hidan's face, looking straight into his bewildered eyes that matched mine so perfectly. Without a sound, I mouthed the word, "Goodbye," and that was all he needed to know.

_*Hidan's POV*_

I didn't know what to think when she suddenly disappeared from under me. The blinding light around us was enough to confuse me, but her unspoken word left me completely clueless. Goodbye? Why Goodbye? Where had she gone?

I gasped when I suddenly found myself back in our room. Of course, Kakuzu was gone. I'd sent him out so Hiden and I could be alone. But now it was just me, by myself, no Hiden. And the horrible twinge in my heart was all I needed to realize just what had happened.

The tears came fast and unexpected, but I didn't try to stop them. I buried my face in the pillow, refusing to let anyone see me cry. I couldn't show myself to them when I was weak. When I knew I wouldn't stop crying for hours. The pain was too great to burden anyone else with, after all. And this was a kind of pain I could have gone a million years without experiencing. Because this pain wouldn't go away, it was stuck, right in my heart.

And it would always be there, even if I looked like I'd healed. The pain of losing someone precious to you, someone you thought you could spend eternity with. And we could have, too. Spent eternity with each other. We were both immortal, we wouldn't die. Or so I'd thought.

Then again, Hiden wasn't dead, was she? She'd always been a part of me. At least, that's what the remnants of her mind was telling me. She'd figured it out - Jashin's words. And, because she figured it out, I knew, too. Every thought she'd ever had on her own, back in their rightful places in my head. Every sensation she'd ever felt, even those of most recent. It was all there, for me to sort through and hold dear forever. Of course...the perfect match...but there could never be such a thing, could there? Two alike things...were not meant to be together. Jashin had only created Hiden to show me that. He practically told me that I needed to find someone.

Because I couldn't live alone for eternity. I needed someone there with me, another immortal. Or, at least someone who seemed to be immortal. Someone I could turn to when all else seemed lost. And I only realized who Jashin had meant when the door opened.

"Kakuzu...you're back."

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm a terrible person! I should have just left it with those two, but I love KakuHida SOOOO much, I just had to.**

**Either way, I think it turned out better than planned, so ;P**


End file.
